Starbase 375
| factype = starbase | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | location = Kalandra sector, Alpha Quadrant | status = active (2381) }} Starbase 375 was a Federation Starfleet starbase with a space station facility in the 24th century. Service history In the year 2362, the was scheduled to report to Starbase 375 following their preliminary study of Outpost T-22 on Kalandra Minor. ( ) In 2368, after serving as an instructor at Starfleet Academy, Leslie Wong requested an assignment to Starbase 375. However, she was instead assigned as the new first officer on the . ( | }}) In 2372, the station was under the command of Eric Hahn, but he was killed as part of Admiral Leyton's coup. Commander Ishmael Snowden was installed in his place and promoted to Captain, but was found to also be part of the coup, and was arrested. He was replaced by Admiral William Ross. Later that year, the picked up Envoy Sellassars from Starbase 375 and took him to Denobula Triaxa. ( ) At some point during the Dominion War, the crew of the attempted to get to Starbase 375 for badly needed repairs, but an encounter with a Jem'Hadar attack ship forced them to divert to the Badlands. ( ) Benjamin Sisko became a member of the station's crew for several months, serving as Admiral William Ross' adjutant. ( ) Starbase 375 served as the launching point for Operation Return, the operation that retook Starbase Deep Space 9 from Dominion forces in 2374. ( }}) The commander of Starbase 375 was concerned with letting the Romulans use the facility following their entry into the Dominion War as part of the Federation Alliance. ( ) Admiral Lhian Mendak's fleet and his flagship, the , put in for repairs some time later. The engineers of the Starbase noticed irregularities with the Rhliailu s weapons. ( ) Late in the Dominion War, the Seventh Tactical Wing used the starbase as an assembly area. ( ) In early 2376, Nog awaited the delivery of spare parts for the from Starbase 375 to make repairs to the Defiant following a Jem'Hadar attack on Deep Space 9. The attack also forced the to depart from DS9 bound for Starbase 375, as DS9's crew was unable to help repair the Enterprise. ( Book One|Avatar, Book Two Book Two}}) Following his injury at Ardana in mid 2377, Commander Alverson of the was rushed to Starbase 375 and treated at their medical facility, after a century-old booby trap on Stratos put a dagger through Alverson's heart. Only days later, two members of the crew of the , suffering injuries inflicted on Stratos, were also transferred to the starbase's medical center. ( ) In 2381, the base reported on the slow progress the Cardassian Union was making in assimilating the Argaya, Lyshan, an Solarion systems into the Union. ( ) Location Starbase 375 was located in the Kalandra sector in the Milky Way Galaxy's Alpha Quadrant. It was approximately 40 light-years from Earth. ( ) Personnel Appendices Connections External link * Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant locations Category:Kalandra sector 0375 Category:Space stations Category:24th century space stations Category:24th century Federation space stations Category:Sigma class space stations